Year of the Spark: June 4th
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth feels compassion for John.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): This is very short. That's all. )

* * *

**Compassion**

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at her screen, and a smile appeared when John logged on. Rodney had installed an instant messenger kind of system for the main database, and both her and John has started using it as a way to keep tabs on each other.

**'**_**Hey,' **_it said.

**"**_**Hello," **_she answered back pulling up a few mission reports on her screen. She was secretly wondering what John was doing. She continued to read until she heard a noise indicating that John had responded.

She made the reports smaller on her screen and eagerly read what John had to say.

**"**_**What r u up to?" **_

She smiled realizing that they were thinking the same thing.

**"**_**Mission reports….blah…you?" **_

**"**_**Trying to sleep and failing." **_

**"**_**Failing?" **_

**"**_**Miserably." **_

**"**_**I see." **_

**"**_**Can I keep you company?" **_

**"**_**Sure, but aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" **_She scolded him over the messenger system. **_"You took a nasty fall."_**

**"**_**Worried about me?"**_ He typed.

Her face flushed a little, and she was glad that he wasn't in the room to see it.

**"**_**Of course." **_

**"**_**Well don't be," **_he answered. **_"I'm coming to your office now." _**

He logged off, and Elizabeth did a quick check of her office trying to tidy things up. She gave up after a few seconds realizing that John wouldn't care what state her office was in. Elizabeth averted her eyes away from the door not wanting him to think that she was too eager to see him even though she was. She'd hardly gotten to talk with him when he and his team had returned from their latest mission. John has been led away straight to the infirmary and then ordered to bed when Carson had seen to his injuries. Thankfully, they hadn't been too bad, and John was just told to get some sleep. She pulled her thoughts away from John and back to the task at hand. How far could she get in the report before he appeared?

Elizabeth was absorbed in reading the interesting properties of the new plants a few botanists had found on one of the planet in the database. She was reading so intently that she didn't even hear John enter the room. He silently sat down across from her and studied her with an amused expression. She still didn't look up, so he cleared his throat.

"How's the reports going?"

Elizabeth practically jumped out of her chair when he spoke. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she said settling back into her chair.

"I wasn't sneaking. I just decided not to disturb you…until now."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"For hours," he shrugged, and Elizabeth fought the urge to hit him with the folder on her desk. Instead she looked back at the screen trying to make sure that she didn't lose her place in her reading.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." She glanced up at him.

"Beckett said that I should be better in no time," he unconsciously touched the corner of his chin and winced feeling a sharp sting where he'd hit a rock earlier in the day.

Before Elizabeth realized what she was doing, she leaned forward, and her hand shot up to touch the edge of John's face.

His breathing nearly stalled as she dragged her fingers lightly over his skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked. Her voice was filled with so much compassion for him that he could not help but be touched by her words.

"It…it's not bad." Words stumbled out of his mouth, but all he could concentrate on was her face that was peering at him with a very intense expression. Her fingers continued to move over his skill, and damn it felt good. His eyes would have slide closed if he hadn't been watching her watch him. She started to bite her bottom lip as her fingers found the bruises on his neck. He sighed, and she was pulled out of the trance-like-state she'd been in. Her eyes met his, and her hand fell back down to her side.

"You have to be more careful," she told him. "I don't want to lose you."

John took her hand this time. "You'll never lose me, and I promise to be more careful next time." She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed hers back in return. "Come on," he said pulling her up from her seat. "I'm starving."

"But didn't you eat after the mission?"

"I did but I'm still hungry. Feel like raiding the commissary with me?"

She laughed closing the reports on her screen. "Okay," she said once everything was shut down. "I'll keep you company."

"I don't think so," John said. "You're going to be my partner in crime which entitles you to raiding the cafeteria along with me."

She sighed and an amused expression appeared on her face. "All right, lead the way."

The End


End file.
